


definitely yours

by redelle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OR IS IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle
Summary: “are we dating, then?”he blinks.“mammon.”his brows furrow. “that’s what ya were worryin’ about?”
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	definitely yours

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly think mammon’s one of those people who just kind of settle into a romantic relationship without, like, announcement or fanfare or whatever. I, in contrast, need Official Confirmation. so, this is inspired from that. hope u enjoy

mammon’s yellow toothbrush stands beside yours on the holder, leaning on yours like how its owner is very likely to always do. his various device chargers are strewn beside the socket on a corner of your room, even though you’ve always told him to please put it in the basket _besides_ the socket so it’s not likely to trip him. his cologne, his shampoo, his towel, all sit tucked into their corners on your bathroom. his various clothes and jackets mingle in your wardrobe closet, accumulated through each day he’s spent in your room.

and oh, does he ever. 

owner of the things not yours is currently tangled in the sheets with you. maybe it’s more accurate to say the owner is currently _plopped_ on top of you, his hair tickling your chin. he rests like the junctions of your body are infinitely more comfortable than the vast expanse of your soft pillowy bed.

he makes a sort of grumble in his throat when you’ve stopped running your nails across his scalp. he raises a hand to capture yours that's on his head and turns to look at you.

“oi,” he starts. the complain dies in his mouth when he sees the faraway look on your face. he squeezes your hand in his, even cups your cheek for good measure. “hey. ya good?”

you make a non commital noise and he frowns. “you know ya can tell me things, right?”

you start scraping your nails on his scalp again. “yeah.”

mammon rises on his elbows to look at you better. “what’s it, then? tell me.”

your brows furrow and you start looking around the room and biting your lip. he lets you take your time and decides to play with your fingers instead.

“I…” you take a deep breath. mammon looks at you attentively, his brows furrowed and his eyes concerned. “this—” your hand escapes from his when you vaguely gesture around the room and between the two of you.

“this…?”

the next words burst from your mouth in a rush. “what are we?”

mammon stills as he tries to process your words. “what do ya mean?”

heat floods your face as you are forced to elaborate. “I mean, my room is basically your room, mammon, with how much you stay here and with how much of your things are here. and when you sleep over, we’re curled up together like this, and—” you stutter to a groan when you see in mammon’s eyes that he is very much not enlightened by your elaboration.

he’s looking at you a bit wide eyed and very much bewildered. “ya want me to stop comin’ over to your room?”

“ _no_!”

“what, then?”

“i—mammon.” you cup his cheeks. “you know I love you, right?”

his face turns red. “…yes. I love you, too.”

“and, like, that’s in a romantic sense, right?”

“‘course!” he bursts as if the idea of otherwise is horrible to think about.

“are we dating, then?”

he blinks.

“mammon.”

his brows furrow. “ _that’s_ what ya were worryin’ about?”

it’s your turn to blush. you squish his cheeks and push his face away from you. “nevermind, then, go back to sleep or whatev—”

he makes an “urk—” sound and grapples your hands away from his face. he rises to his knees to pin your hands beside your head with his weight. “babe. _baby_ , look at me.”

you meet his eyes with embarrassing difficulty. he’s looking at you tenderly, but his lips quiver from holding back a smile. “us datin’ means ya get to be mine, right?”

“yes, of course, but—”

“and I get to be yours, right?”

“…yes.”

he collapses on top of you (kisses your jaw in apology when you go “ _oof”_ ) and tangles his hands with yours. “then, yeah, sure, we’re datin’.”

you exclaim at his very easy answer. “no, mammon, I mean—”

he raises his head and his eyebrow at you. “human,” he starts. his voice is soft. “i love you so much you make me go crazy. sorry I didn’t make it clear we were datin’. actually thought it was already clear with how much I say I love you and how much I kiss you.” he leans forward to kiss your nose as if proof. when he pulls back he stills and looks at you bewildered. “this why ya couldn’t answer when asmo asked why ya didn’t wanna go to that mixer with him?”

you decide not to answer.

“it _is_ , ain’t it! that’s why I had to tell asmo off and tell 'im you’re _my_ human—”

“you’ve _always_ said that—”

“and it’s _always_ been true—”

“certainly not in _that_ context—”

“ _what other context is there_?”

you fall silent. your next words are said pretty quietly. “you did once say that i’ve been yours since the moment you met me.”

“heh.” he kisses your cheek. “i was, too, though.”

“what, been mine since we met?”

he rests his forehead on the crook of your neck. “yeah.”

you sigh and look at the ceiling. you start scratching at his scalp and he groans in satisfaction. "I need things clear with words, mammon. sorry i’m a dumbass.“

"nah, babe.” he presses his lips to your skin. “i love you.”

***

“tell me again.”

“mhm? i love you?”

“yeah.”

he exhales a small laugh. “I love you.”

“kiss me.”

he raises his head. “what are ya, a spoiled brat?”

“yes, one sorely in need of a kiss from their guardian demon. you owe me a lot since we’re dating now.”

he laughs and leans forward to capture your lips in his.


End file.
